Katie's Story
by OriginalityNeeded
Summary: Katie Gardener is one of the least talked about campers. So when Connor Stoll decides one day to ask her about it, he learns her unique story. Of course, first he has to make sure that she doesn't kill him before the end.Review not nessecary.
1. Chapter 1

Katie's Story

Katie sighed. Another day with the new kids. Another day being one of the most underestimated Olympian cabins.

"Hey Katie." It was Connor Stoll. Lovely. She turned around to face him. "And what do I owe the displeasure of your company." She said in a flat tone. "Or did you come to tell me that someone – cough, cough, you- cover the roof of my cabin with _chocolate bunnies_." She spat out the last two words. She_ hated _chocolate

He held his hands up, as if he were surrendering. "I was just thinking-"

"For once, wait, about me? I'm touched. Not!"

"About how you could go home, yet you stay year round. I was wondering, what's your story."

She smiled. For once, something interesting was going to happen. Scooting over, she patted the ground. "Sit. This might take awhile."

Connor raised his eyebrows but did as she said. "This is going to be interesting." And he meant it.

**I know, short, but this is more a prologue. A lick before a bite. That was weird. Anyway, I was compelled to right this because Katie was hardly even talked about in the series. Plus, I thought a Connor/Katie story would be cute.**

_Peace, love, happiness._


	2. Interruptions

**Disclaimer: I only own Katie's family. I wish I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and all associated characters. **

"You better not interrupt, or I'll-"Katie started.

"Somewhere along the lines of make me wish I hadn't yada yada yada." Said Connor.

"Didn't I just say don't interrupt?" Katie asked.

"Well, we don't always get what we want now, do we?"

"Is it a child of Hermes thing to be annoying or is it something you acquired over the years?"

"What?"

Katie started to get up and leave. "Bye. You obviously were just joking around when you said you wanted to talk to me so bye."

"Katie, no! Sorry. There, I said it, happy?"

"Ecstatic." was Katie's cold reply.

Wow Katie really is bipolar.

"So, my dad, Daniel-

"Boone?"

"- grew up in Kansas. He was a huge, cereal lover. He-"

"What does cereal have to do with anything?"

"Connor, interrupting!"

"Sorry. You know, today I've said that more times today than ever before."

"So as I was saying, my dad was raised like a farm boy. Sadly, he still talks with that mid western accent."

"Ha-ha!"

"Shut up, Stoll."

"Make me." Katie responded to this by having a very long strand of grass come up and start to strangle him.

"Ack! Katie!"

Katie laughed at Connors misfortune.

"I hope you're feeling better now that you've almost killed me."

"As a matter of fact, I am feeling much better, thank you Connor for asking. Now, are you going to let me talk or do I get to go back to my cabin. I'll take your silence as a yes. Where was I? Oh yeah! Wow, I really sounded blonde. You just shut up, Stoll. I don't care if you weren't talking.

"Someone's getting telepathic." Muttered Connor under his breath do the demo- I mean _Katie,_ wouldn't hear him.

So, when it was time for him to go to college, he went to NYU. Don't ask why. My father first met Demeter when he was visiting relatives in upstate New York, who owned an apple orchard."

"Are you getting to anywhere with a point anytime soon, Gardner?"

Funny, that's exactly what the goddess named Demeter said when she met Daniel Gardner. She had been browsing through the apple orchard, where Daniel's cousin worked by the way, looking for an apple close enough to gold in color so Eris and Hera would stop bragging about their golden apples. Here she was; the goddess of agriculture, mother of the goddess of spring, without a golden apple! She had found one of a close enough right hue of golden yellow when someone's gnarly, calloused, hands picked it up and plopped it right in to their mouth.

And that made Demeter a very, very, angry goddess.

And never make a goddess angry unless you wish to be immediately destroyed.

**So, was that better than the last one? Oh, and I'm not updating again until I get a least 12 reviews on Demigod Alphabet Soup. And I already have 2, so only 10 more. Mwahahahahaha! Okay, so 10 reviews would be less extreme. Still, mwahahahahaha!**


End file.
